Long Lost, Forgotten
by Tagueland
Summary: This is a fanfic about a girl named Avi from the modern day, who finds herself lost on the island of Lord of the Flies. She will go through a lot- romance, certain trials, and things that will try her sanity... In the end, will savagery or law prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Heaven Forbid"

Okay all, this is my first fanfiction on this site. It is also my first fanfiction for _Lord of the Flies_. My character, Avi Rinaldi, is a parallel to me. The character of Avi is seriously me- I'm putting myself in the position of the character. So, if you guys think she's (I'm) a Mary-Sue… Well, I don't know what to say about that…

Anyways, I hope you like it. This is the prologue.

Media used: "Heaven Forbid" by The Fray

**Disclaimer: **

I own nothing pertaining to _Lord of the Flies_. All of those things belong to the wonderful William Golding, my literary idol. My character, Avi Rinaldi, belongs to me. Seriously- Avi is me, just put into the Lord of the Flies universe... So if you call her (me) a Mary-Sue, then, well, I don't know what to think... Anyways, the only thing we don't have in common is eye color.

The media I use per chapter is credited to the artist who created it.

* * *

**'Twenty years, it's breakin' you down,**

**Now that you understand, there's no one around…**

**Take a breath, just take a seat,**

**You're falling apart, and tearing at the seams…'**

Darkness enveloped the sky as the sun slipped beyond the horizon, finally gone from view. The slight sliver of a moon lit the charcoal atmosphere with a pale radiance and the thin clouds stretched across the horizon like slim-fitting spandex.

All was right.

The plane was set in the sky as if by invisible strings, gracefully sliding about the currents of air. It was like a miracle- flying.

It took your mind off of things, especially stress and all of the problems of the world.

At least that's what I thought.

Sighing as my head bobbed lightly with my music, I looked out the window. The clouds had grown to be more expansive, like gray mushrooms. The flight was peaceful, calm. Not a sound was heard but the one annoying man on the commercial flight who would dare to smack a fried Twinkie so late at night. I sighed as my iPod ran out of battery, The Fray's lyrics still running through my mind.

**'Heaven forbid, you end up alone…**

**And don't know why.**

**Hold on tight, and wait for tomorrow…**

**You'll be all right.'**

I yawned and closed my eyes, lightly drifting off into sleep. Flying over the ocean to New Zealand from California was a pain- the flight was so long, and if you crashed, you were all in the ocean. On flights like this, it seemed the ocean just sat there in wait, ready to gather you into its arms.

It was too dark to read. Not that I needed to- it would be about the fiftieth time I'd read Lord of the Flies, but needless to say, I was slightly obsessed with the book… I didn't feel like turning on the overhead light either, seeing as my younger sisters were sleeping so placidly beside me.

I smile lightly, pushing the hair from Laurel's drooping eyelids, laughing to myself about the drool that was about to drop on to her (and my) sister Anna. The two were draped over each other, peacefully, sleeping calmly like all six year olds should.

The atmosphere around the plane was different now- light glinted off of the clouds that were becoming more dense around the plane. It was like being lost in a patch of mist, like nobody knew you were there, nor could they find you.

It was like someone had given up hope and just stayed in their crowded, crazy mind forever.

**'It's on your face, is it on your mind,**

**would you care to build a house of your own?**

**How much longer, how long can you wait-**

**It's like you wanted to go and give yourself away...'**

I'd never felt so far from reality.

I wanted to watch the ocean under the plane- watch as the moon glinted off of the surface in a multitude of ripples... But it wasn't long until I fell asleep.

Waking up was not a pleasure- not to say the least. I was jolted awake by the turbulence of the plane passing through rougher looking clouds, probably an hour after I fell asleep. I'd never liked to wake up, but this was something else. People around had also awoken and begin mumbling about how bad they thought the service was... Typical grumps.

"Vee?" my sister Anna asked from two seats over, calling out for the nickname she held so close to. She peeked her head out from behind Laurel, slightly frightened by the sudden jerk of the plane.

"it's okay," I muse, smiling. I turn from her to the window, more turbulence making the plane swoop downwards. My stomach rose, bringing on a fresh wave of nausea.

Clouds had completely surrounded the plane this time. It was dark, the light of the moon greedily swallowed and absorbed by the dark tufts that lofted lazily around.

**'Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why...**

**Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright.**

**Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why...**

**Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright!'**

There was a flash if light and a deafening crack. The windows had frosted slightly, making it hard to see out. Inside was a buzz. People (especially the small children) on the plane had begun to panic. My sisters began quietly sniveling in their seats, looking behind them for our parents.

"Please remain calm," The gruff pilot's voice called out, "seeing as there is nothing to be afraid of. We are experiencing an unexpected storm. Please remain calm."

**'It feels good...'**

I sigh, taking a deep breath. The read had been illuminated by a light of it's own, sending people into a frenzy. "Fire!" they shouted, "we're on fire!"

**'It feels good...'**

I grit my teeth and kept my cool expression for my bawling sisters. Nobody was heeding the pilot's warning to 'Stay calm,' nor did they care. It was utter bedlam.

**'It feels good...'**

"I'm sorry, passengers, but our plane has been damaged by the storm. We'll have to water-land. Please be calm." the pilot says, as people prepared their life vests, pulling them from below the seat.

**'It feels good...'**

The pilot didn't even seem concerned.

I helped my sisters get into their life vests as I put mine on. The plane was swerving slightly, heading downward from the clouds to the water. The smell of smoke was impermeable.

**'It feels good...'**

It felt like forever before the plane finally even got close to the water. I was desperate to leave, the heat of the rear fire and all of the smoke making me want to yell out and cry like the little children around me. My parents had taken Laurel and Anna upon themselves as we braced for the impact of the water.

**'Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why...**

**Hold on tight wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright.**

**Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why...**

**Hold on tight wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright...'**

The plane hit the water with an unexpected impact and sound. Instead of the smack I had been imagining, it was a pull to the left as the wing had slightly dipped in. People began to crowd to the exits, and due to my mother's fear of not getting out in case of an emergency, we were close to the exit row. I was one of the first out, my parents and sisters following.

The water was colder than expected. The ocean was rough, choppy, and powerful. If I didn't have a life vest, I would have been drawn under. I waded silently in the water, a tear slipping down my cheek as I watched the back of the plane slip further into the water. The fire was golden, hungry... It swallowed the plane quickly.

Wind blew and I shivered. I felt as if my limbs were going to go numb. I watched vigilantly for my family, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Mom! Daddy!" I yelled out, swimming closer to the plane, which had begun to drift.

They were nowhere to be found.

"Laurel, Anna!" I tried again, choking back another round of tears. Laurel, floundering in the water, looked up at my voice.

"Vee!" she called as she swam towards me. Her life vest was precariously placed- it looked like it would slip off any moment.

And it did.

As she neared me, it slipped off, the current sending her under. "No!" I yelled as I, too, abandoned my life vest and went under. I could barely see my sister because of the dim fire-light, but I could tell she was going under, fast. I swam as hard as I could against the tide, barely reaching her hand before the full force of the current knocked me back.

I tumbled through the water painfully, closing my eyes. My chest began to feel tight as I couldn't breathe. I coughed, earning a lungful of chilly saltwater. I felt cold, as if I was drowning... And I was.

The light faded from my eyes as I finally broke the surface.

**'Out of this one-**

**I don't know how to get you...**

**Out of this one, **

**I don't know how to get you out of this one,**

**I don't know how to get you out of this one,**

**I don't know how to get you out of this one...'**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, That's it for the prologue :). Rate and review! Thanks!**


	2. Syndicate Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Syndicate"

* * *

Hey guys, it's Avi. Okay, so I really hope you liked the prologue. I have some changes, however... Starting from now on, the chapters will be in 3rd person omniscient. All right, well I guess I'll give you the chapter now :).

Thanks to NotYourAdvargeJaneDoe and Larcian for reviewing!:)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing pertaining to _Lord of the Flies_. All of those things belong to the wonderful William Golding, my literary idol. My character, Avi Rinaldi, belongs to me.

The media I use per chapter is credited to the artist who created it.

Media used- "Syndicate"- The Fray

* * *

**'Halfway around the world,**

**Lies the one thing that you want...**

**Buried in the ground, hundreds of miles down.**

**First thing that arises in your mind while you awake,**

**Is bending you til you break!**

**Let me hold you now...'**

The first thing Avi thought of before she woke up was that she was dead.

"I'm dead..." she croaked as she sat up groggily, rubbing her head. The sunlight was bright and vibrant, strong on her eyes.

She winced as she made a move to get out of the sunlight. She stood, her ankle throbbing a bit under the weight. Making her way to the shade of a palm, she sighed and looked around.

"An island?" She asked herself, watching the ocean. She narrowed her eyes as she attempted to remember last night. Her heart beat painfully as she remembered her sister underwater, and her other family members still on the plane.

Shaking her head, she let out a few tears. "It isn't fair that I'm alive," she commented on her feelings. And to her, that was true.

For an hour, it seemed like she did nothing but sit under that tree, contemplating everything.

**'Baby close your eyes,**

**Don't open 'til the morning light.**

**Baby don't forget,**

**You haven't lost it all yet...'**

A multitude of voices cut through the forest, all in tune and completely together. Avi looked up, startled by the sudden noise. She stood as a formation of boys clad in black came into view. Her breath caught in her throat, a chill running down her spine as the impeccable rendition of 'Kyrie Eleison' rang clearly.

They halted as she walked closer. Her white shirt clung to her sides, still damp. She picked uncomfortably at it before looking up. They had been watching her, silently. One of them, the most authoritative looking, stepped up.

"Hello," he called, his voice a tad bit gruff compared to the sound of the singing. She could get a good view of him because he was so far away and clad with a long tog, but she could tell he was tall, maybe a year older than she.

"Hello..." she called back. They had gotten within a closer proximity to each other, and she was able to see that under his cap he had copper red hair that curled slightly at the edges... His eyes were a light blue, a few shades brighter than the sky. His lightly tanned skin was brushed lightly with freckles.

"Were you on the plane?" He asked, inspecting her disheveled appearance. Her black jeans were ripped even more than they were supposed to be on one side, Vans soaked through. She had her weight shifted on to one leg due to her ankle being hurt, and she had a scratch or two on her arms. Her brown hair was slightly knotted at the ends.

Avi only nodded. She, of course, didn't know they were talking about different aircrafts.

"Funny, I didn't see you there..." The boy says, his eyes glancing into the distance as he thinks.

"I didn't see you either, if that's any consolation..." Avi says, watching him. He simply shrugs, nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm Jack... Jack Merridew. This is my choir." He says, motioning to the boys in black.

Avi's jaw about hit the sand. "Oh... Uhm, I'm Avi." she stutters, trying to get a closer look at the choir. 'Jack Merridew and his choir? Sounds awfully familiar... Like _Lord of the Flies_...' she thought to herself, biting her lip.

**'Don't know what your made of,**

**Til the one thing that you want...**

**To come in with the dawn and suddenly changes.**

**Monday's syndicate meets everyone the same-**

**all we've lost to the flame,**

**Listen to me now'**

Jack ignores her expression. "I'll introduce you... Next to me, in the front was Roger. Behind him are Bill and Maurice, then Robert and Simon..." Jack says, his list continuing on with other names she didn't remember. "And then there's me, of course. I'm head chorister. I can sing C-sharp." He announces proudly, and a boy in the back of the choir rolls his eyes. Jack was caught up in himself, that was for sure.

Meanwhile, Avi was trying not to have a nervous conniption. "No way..." she muttered aloud, thoughts swarming with things like, 'Holy shit these guys have the exact same names as Lord of the Flies characters!' She was trying not to think of them the same way, assuming she was crazy.

Jack merely looked at her. "Uh, way?" He says, unsteadily as if he hadn't used the phrase much. Avi looks up and nods, still mesmerized with the thoughts running through her mind.

Jack looked out on the horizon. "We'll be exploring this island... Why don't you come with us?" he asks, returning his bright gaze to Avi. She raises her eyebrows, then nods hesitantly.

"All right, choir! Back in your lines. Let's go-" He says, but is almost immediately cut off by the sound of a horn in the distance. The low frequency rattled the island, the trees shaking lightly to add effect. It was probably then that Avi really looked at the island, taking in its exotic colors and species. The brightly colored birds seemed to sing with the pattern of the tide, and the flora was all a magnificent green hue.

The boys buzzed as the sound yet again permeated the silence. Jack looked up, a smile lighting up his solid features. "We're being rescued already? Okay, choir! Line up and we'll march to the man with the trumpet!" he says as his voice rings clearly and louder than the rest.

The choir quickly files into their lines and they begin to march. Avi was shaking- no, trembling... This was all too familiar. Way too much so to be comfortable. The choir, the names, the 'trumpet' in the distance...

But it couldn't be. Things like this didn't happen.

"Are you all right?" Jack asks, staring quizzically at her troubled expression. She looks up, sighing.

"Fine..." She says, scratching the back of her head and returning Jack's gaze. He looked away, shrugging.

Another beach came into view, boys scattered about. A few were young and playing around the shore. The others were talking and watching the kids. Jack looks over towards them and stops, the choir also coming to a halt. Everyone was closer now, and Avi was able to make out the other boys' features. One was tall with a bit of muscle. His body was boxer-like, and his face was calm. He had light, fair blonde hair that fell in curls around his tan face. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown.

The other was a bigger boy, probably one who had weight issues. He had mousy brown hair that was unkempt in a bowl-cut. He wore glasses over hazel eyes, and his cheeks were pink. There were two others, definitely twins. They had honey brown hair that seemed to spike out a bit. It was cut short and barely flared over their skin. They, too, had hazel colored eyes and were probably a bit younger than the first two boys.

Jack stepped forward. "Where's the man with the trumpet?" He asks the boys, eyeing the fair haired one cautiously.

"There's no man with a trumpet- only me." He responds, lifting a peach colored shell and nodding towards it. Avi immediately recognized it as a conch shell… She had one on her desk at home, but that wasn't what was really getting to her… These exact events had happened in Lord of the Flies.

Jack fell silent, nodding. "I see…" He says.  
The choir behind him began to murmur aloud in disappointment, seeing as there was no ship or rescue. Jack looked behind himself in annoyance. "Choir!" He shouted, "stand still!"

"But Merridew… can't we take off the cloaks?" A boy named Wilfred asks. Avi looks up, thinking. Heck, if this was really Lord of the Flies, she had a feeling she knew what was next.

Just like she predicted, Simon passed out to voice the needs of the sweating choir boys.

"He's always pitching a faint…" Jack mutters, and Avi watches, wide eyed. "All right, take off the togs," he says, sighing in mock defeat. Most of the boys had gathered around Simon, and Avi walked towards him.

"Take off the tog," she says, and Robert helps her to get it off. She tossed off his black cap, revealing the coarse hair sprawled underneath. Simon was pale and warm, and sweat lined his brow. Under the cloak, he was slim, but well-built.

**'Baby close your eyes,**

**Don't open 'til the morning light.**

**Baby don't forget,**

**You haven't lost it all yet...'**

Avi turned back to the boys. "Does anyone have a wet cloth?" She asks, imitating her best English accent. One of the smaller boys around the large one tossed her a sodden sock. She rolled her eyes at the dirt on it, and also due to the fact that she was trying to nurse someone to health with a sock. Gotta love medicine… She put it on his forehead to cool him off.

"Well," the boxer boy says, clearing his throat and watching Avi as she knelt over Simon, "We'd better all have names. I'm Ralph."

The large boy next to him spoke up. "We've gotten most of the names already." He says, pausing. He then goes to the twins. "That's Sam, and he's Eric."

The two smiled, as if sharing some secret joke. "No, I'm Eric." Eric announced.

"And I'm Sam." The other says proudly.

The large one was suddenly flustered. "All right then… I'm-"

"Shut up Fatty." Jack immediately interjects. Avi looks up, raising an eyebrow. This honestly had to prove she was insane, or maybe dreaming. But no, it couldn't be a dream… She could clearly feel the pain of her sprained or broken ankle.

Ralph smiled. "His name's not Fatty! It's Piggy!" He says and all of the boys erupt into laughter. Piggy only hangs his head in shame. Jack decides to break the noise with his own introduction, brushing aside his cap and ruffling the copper colored hair.

"Kid's names… Why should I be Jack? I'm Merridew." He says haughtily, smirking. He motions for the choir to introduce themselves as well.

As the establishments begin and Simon's bright amber eyes flutter open. His dark lashes set a pristine contrast against his pale skin, and his eyes connect with Avi's. He smiles, almost halfheartedly, like he was tired. "Thank you." He says as he sits up, the small sock falling into his eyes. He picks it off and frowns, slightly confused. Avi giggles at his expression, watching as he discards of the sock.

When it was his turn, Simon stretched and looked to Ralph. "I'm Simon." He states simply, like it was the most simple concept in the world. He turns to Avi, signifying it was her turn.

"And I'm Avi." She declares.

**'Someday when this is over …**

**We may still have no answer…**

**For now it's when I hold ya,**

**We are closer, we are closer,**

**We are closer, we are closer…'**

The boys begin to chat all at once, seeing as the introductions were over. Piggy took this time to look towards Avi, then all around the group. "You're the only girl…" He says aloud, a quizzical look on his face. Something made him look as if he thought she shouldn't be there with them.

Avi smiles lopsidedly, a dry humor surrounding the scene. "No shit, Sherlock." She says and sighs.

Ralph only looks confused. "Who's Sherlock?"

She laughs, remembering her time period. "Never mind…"

Ralph smiles back. "All right then, anything else to address?"

It was Roger's turn to speak. "We should elect a chief." He says, his voice dark.

Avi nods in agreement. Everything was happening according to the book. Piggy also found himself agreeing. "It should go by age, right?" He asks Ralph, who nods.

"Who's the oldest?" He then asks aloud.

Jack stands tall. "I'm 16. I have been for five months."

Ralph nods. "I've only just turned 16 myself."

Roger and Simon both spoke at the same time. "15." They replied.

One of the twins spoke next- Avi recognized him to be Eric. "We're 14."

Nobody spoke next. Ralph turned to Piggy, the question on his mind. "How old are you?" He asked.

Piggy silently replied, avoiding Jack's gaze. "I'm 15 too."

Avi nods, realizing she as well should have spoken up. "And I'm 15."

Ralph nods. "Okay then, how about we pick from the two oldest? That would be Jack and me."

Jack nods. "Who wants me?" He says as the choir boys dutifully raise their hands. Jack looks to Avi and the other boys as they fidget nervously. However, Avi, knowing the book well, knew Ralph should be the leader.

"And me?" Ralph then interjects, holding his head high. The conch stayed by his side, showing his power.

Almost all of the boys raise their hands immediately. Avi does as well, and even Piggy raises his meaty hand in slight defeat. Jack seemed angry, his face contorted into mock composure that reflected badly in his cold eyes.

Ralph broke the tension. "So, Jack, naturally the choir will be yours. What will you make them?"

"Hunters." he almost immediately replies. Avi nodded, a knot forming in her stomach. Hell, being on the island with the boys of Lord of the Flies was going to be quite an adventure. But she'd read the book... She'd even read the fanfictions. She knew he hunters were going to be no good.

**'Baby close your eyes,**

**Don't open 'til the morning light.**

**Don't ever forget,**

**We haven't lost it all yet..."  
**  
Ralph nods, approving. "Okay, hunters it is. We shall have to decide on rules too, but first..."

"We should explore." Jack says, finishing his sentence.

"Exactly. We should lead an expedition and make sure hat this is an island." he says, and he other boys nod. Avi stays silent from her spot next to Simon, and looks back at him. He would be going on the expedition too, seeing as that much was in the book.

**'And all we know for sure,**

**Is all that we are fighting for.**

**Baby don't forget,**

**We haven't lost it all yet...'**

And her reasoning was true. "So," Ralph begins, "I will go, along with Jack." Jack nods to add effect. "And we should have one other. What about... Simon?" He says, motioning to the dark haired teen next to Avi. He smiled lightly and stood, another boy clapping him on the back.

"All right then, we should get going. Piggy, Avi... Would you mind looking after the littluns?" Ralph asks, and Avi nods, standing. She had, for the past conversation, braided her semi-long hair while waiting for something like this to happen.

Piggy frowns in protest. "But I want to go!" he exclaims, his voice whining.

Jack turned, sneering. "You aren't wanted, all right Fatty?" he says before turning back and heading the group. Simon stays quiet, and Ralph throws an apologetic look over his shoulder before traipsing off to follow Jack and Simon.

Piggy huffs, angered. This would be a long day.

**'We are closer,**

**we are closer...**

**(We haven't lost it all yet)**

**Now we are closer,**

**(We haven't lost it all yet)**

**We are closer...'**

* * *

Okay, end of chapter one! I hope you guys liked it :). Rate and Review, please!


End file.
